Smoke and Mirrors
by Gwen-Parker-Of-Gallifrey1138
Summary: Gwen Stacy is forced into a dreadful affair with Norman Osborn. Forever haunted and not who she once was, as time goes on her college lab partner, Peter Parker gets a little suspicious since he's seen her differently from back in high school. So as himself, and as Spider-Man he tries to discover what in the world is wrong with Gwen. (Trigger warning: rape, and suicide).
1. Prologue

The long lost cold words whispered in haunting echoes. "_You're staying with me, don't mention to anyone because I'll be watching. I can make your entire world fall apart just with the blink of an eye. So if you want to keep anything of what you hold dear, just do as you're told._"

The echoing threat stabbed Gwen Stacy's soul. She huddled in a corner of her lone apartment, shaking from head to toe. Wide pale blue-green eyes glistened with tears. Her platinum blonde hair a mess around her shoulders.

Each moment forced with Norman Osborn haunted her without end. The haunted college student looked down at her arm, where she was cut and bleeding. She fumbled to stand up and go to the bathroom to wash off her injures. A sharp sting ran through her arm as water purged the bleeding wounds. Quiet frightened sobs erupted from her damaged soul.

"_Come on Gwen, my dear. I'm giving you all you ever need; you have a wonderful life ahead of you._" Norman Osborn was a kind mentor to Gwen when she started working as an intern at his company. He seemed so kind, a friendly caring man. In a black business suit, grey eyes warm, his dark red hair cut close to the head neatly, his lips in a warm smile. It all seemed so welcoming and didn't seem like a treat.

Then he got closer, watching her, desiring her; he opened more doors for her, then locked her in his dark lair. She could still smell the evocative stench of him, his angry voice echoed in her ears, the pain of his heated blows very alive. She was abused, by the man that forced her to be with him in secret. Haunting her life, leaving her completely alone, forced to live half alive. No one to cry to, no one to talk to, no one could save her. She was forced to be with a man she was so afraid of. A man who'd hurt her, take advantage of her then leave her to suffer.

Gwen bandaged up the long scratches from the fork Norman Osborn had snatched and grazed against Gwen's arm. "_Come on you…_" _He'd growled._ Gwen shook the horrid memory away and jumped into her bed, wrapping herself tightly in the blankets and sobbing. Norman Osborn had ruined her life, the part of her that once felt bliss was dead.

She was haunted, put into a cage where she couldn't escape and was tormented so often in her life. And she couldn't tell anyone, not even her father, the Captain of the New York Police Department. He and everyone else was completely ignorant of Gwen's suffering. She couldn't cry out for help, not without them being murdered by the heartless man.

The horrid memories and reminders of how alone she was ran through the lost girl's mind until she had cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	2. Discovery

"Good morning!" Another day of school, Junior year at ESU on a bitter cold late November morning, teachers walking by greeting their students after a week off for Thanksgiving.

Tall brown hair hazel eye Peter Parker walked along the campus path with his girlfriend Mary-Jane Watson beside him, hand in hand. Her deep red hair danced in the wind, her green eyes happy. The cold wind brushed the side of Peter's face leaving a sting of bitter cold on his skin.

"Class is on the other side of the campus," Mary-Jane sighed her freckled face in a frown. "I'll see you in, calculus." Her final word was a grumpy sigh.

"I'll see you then," Peter smiled. "Don't worry I'll help you out." The couple gave each other a quick kiss and Mary-Jane ran off. Peter smiled and continued into the school.

He walked into his Biology class, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. Apart from his, there was only one other coat. _Spider Sense tingles_. Peter turned to the classroom to see his lab partner drop her books onto the floor.

She sighed and knelt down starting to pick them up. Her hands noticeably shook.

"Hey," Peter smiled kneeling down helping her pick up the books. "How was Thanksgiving, Gwen?"

"Oh, good," Gwen said with some surprise, her voice hesitant. "A-And yours?"

"Good." Peter picked up some of Gwen's fallen papers and handed them with some books to her.

She reached down picking up a paper she dropped after picking it up.

Peter noticed parallel scratch marks on Gwen's wrist, the length unknown due to her sleeve hiding the rest of her arm. "What happened to your wrist?" Peter asked, noticing it was bleeding.

"Oh," she sounded frightened. She looked at her wrist then pulled her sleeve over it more. "… Cat scratch." She smiled and took the rest of her books and papers from Peter. "Thanks." She went to her desk and put them down. She clearly was trying to shrug off her injury, and Peter wasn't going to let it go. "It's bleeding, let me help," he reached for her arm and she jumped back in a panic.

"It's fine! Just a cat scratch… I got it…" Her eyes were wider than usual; she got a first aid kit from her bag and started to tend to her scratches. Peter sat down in the row behind Gwen putting his backpack down and observing her. He had known her since High School, they only crossed paths occasionally, and in Biology they were lab partners. The past year Gwen had became rather different; she seemed distant, more quiet and jumpy. Peter didn't understand it, what made her change?

"_I've handled quite the interesting thugs since I've been Spider-Man… Why can't I use my powers to figure out odd behavior?_" Why did Peter care so suddenly? Did he always care? He had gotten used to Gwen's jumpy behavior, yet the scratches made him concerned. They did not look like cat scratches to him, something seemed off. Gwen didn't really mind Peter's help but her reaction was far jumpier than usual… And she had quite the fist aid kit. It wasn't just a small travel size box, it was still compact for travel but equipped with odd items. There was the usual, but the odd small jars of herbal and maybe even new kinds of ointments were out of place. Maybe Peter was just being suspicious. Gwen did work for Oscorp and likely got samples of some new healing ointments… but something still didn't seem right.

Later after the day's worth of school was over Peter stepped onto the subway, he was on his own. Headed to Oscorp to interview Doctor Connors for a school assignment and thankfully his school granted him access. He sat down, and something caught his eye. Gwen! They had crossed paths again.

She walked onto the subway, her hands clutching onto her bag as she walked in. She looked normal, normal for Gwen, that is. Stiff, slow careful steps, and jumpy, her head low and kept close to herself.

"Hey," Peter stood up. His tall stature gestured welcoming with a smile. "Hi," Gwen stuttered. She looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… heading to Oscorp, homework," he explained. She nodded her hands tightening on the handle of her bag. "Come sit," Peter led Gwen to where he was sitting and they sat down together. "We haven't really talked before," Peter started. "Well, at a time like this. How are you?"

"…Good… good…" Gwen conjured softly. She clearly didn't want to talk.

Peter understood, he himself was the shy type. But something seemed wrong, she had become more paranoid and quiet and Peter got the impression something had changed her. And it was his job as Spider-Man to protect the citizens of New York. "What did you do for Thanksgiving break?" Peter asked.

"Did Homework… cooked with my Mom…" She shrugged. She acted how Peter often would when uncomfortable, and like she was hiding something.

Peter had to open her up somehow… but, how? "Anything… exciting?" Peter asked hoping to find something Gwen was happy about and maybe dying for such a question.

"A… week off of school," she replied almost as if it were a question.

_Do you ever feel happiness?!_ was a question that had popped into Peter's —now becoming frustrated— mind. He nodded in trying to understand. _Is she even my business? She's just someone I… kind of know who's changed and I've got a girlfriend. Why do I suddenly want to get into her life? She's been different for awhile maybe… Peter Parker will find out what's going on and even if that means Spider-Man taking action… Something is up I can feel it._

Peter didn't know what to say next, he had to get her talking. "So… Ho-"

"How was your Thanksgiving break?!" Gwen almost challenged, clearly not wanting to talk about herself.

Peter was taken aback, but admired her quick comeback. "It was pretty good," he answered, nodding. "I… did a lot of photography for some events and even for work. I as well had homework, had a good Thanksgiving with my Aunt and MJ."

Gwen nodded looking out into the window area into the dark tunnels, she never made eye contact. If she did it was only a quick glance.

_Gwen, tell me what's wrong... please. I'm sure your family is worried about you, what is causing you to be so afraid?! I know someone... who can protect you just tell me…_ The words came into Peter's mind but he just couldn't make them get through his throat. It was too bold– he'd have to open her up another way. Maybe he'd have to get to know her better first. "What are your plans after you graduate?" Peter asked, hoping to get a spark of excitement from Gwen.

A small hint of dread glinted in Gwen's eyes. "I'll still work with Oscorp... likely be promoted by then, no longer being a student and all..." She sighed. "What about you? I mean, you just have school and you're a photographer right?" Gwen seemed to be getting into a conversation more, shooting Peter's questions back at him.

This was a good sign, she was opening up a bit. "Yeah, I'm getting a science degree so maybe I'll get into some sort of field there, but I'll stick with photography."

Gwen nodded, and stood up. "It's our stop," she explained. Peter nodded quickly standing up and following Gwen out. She took the route every day so Peter followed her. "What is it you do at Oscorp? Well, apart from the usual. As a college student don't they provide some extra education?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Gwen answered. "I-I get- extra, uh- apprenticeship from Norman Osborn himself, And- provides some- you know some of the other scientists there I get to work with personally." She started to sound uneasy, pausing for a while and stuttering slightly.

"You have really gotten far in the ranks of Oscorp, got an internship in high school! That is amazing!" Peter admired.

"Thanks..."

"You're very lucky!"

"Yeah." Gwen started to look more uneasy, attempting to hide her discomfort.

Was Peter getting close? Or was Gwen just becoming tired of him? At least Gwen had opened up more, even if it was bouncing Peter's questions back at him to get him off her back it was better than nothing, or even rejection. Gwen really didn't say anything after, she went back to very short answers and said "You?" just to get him to talk. He even started to become vague, but was hoping by expressing himself that Gwen would feel open enough to say more.

It might take time, but Peter was sure he could do it. It'd just take time. _Why am I doing this?! _"Thanks... for talking with me," Gwen hesitated as they reached the Oscorp doors. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Peter smiled and opened the door for Gwen. She walked in and gave him a weak smile as she walked away. Peter almost forgot why he was there, but he got the idea to follow Gwen. Would he have another good reason to walk into Oscorp? Maybe he could find Gwen again later. Peter got his instructions from the front desk, nodded and went to pursue. He found Doctor Connors and they talked for awhile. Peter thanked him and started to walk away, when he noticed Gwen down a hall.

That was his chance. He followed her, keeping his distance. Up until she went somewhere where Peter could not follow.

He sighed, and walked out thinking waiting would get him into trouble. He had no good excuse to stay, and many knew Peter had been with Mary-Jane for a long time. They had broken up once or twice but still were an item so he couldn't pull off waiting for his date. Defeated, he walked out. But he hadn't given up, he'd be patient and he'd figure it out.


	3. Haunted

_She was told to come, and by the way he sounded she knew what he wanted her for. Her eyes grew wide and she began to tremble putting the phone down. She took her coat out of the closet putting it on sliding the hood over her head concealing the fear in dread that she couldn't mask. Picking up her purse, she left the apartment._

_It has happened many times before, but she never had gotten used to it. She took the cab, walking out her entire body shaking. The constant clicking of her heels to the ground at mid pace, not wanting to be slow and make him wait, but not wanting to run in. Opening the doors and walking in through several hallways._

_"Why am I doing this?" She thought. "Why?! Why do I let him do this to me?!" She wiped away tears, keeping her hood up and using the shadows over her face as a small comfort, concealing her fear. She took a detour in a hidden unlit hallway, one that very few were aware of. She reached the door, using an extra secret key card to open the door and walk down the dark stairway. Walking to her helpless torture, a lump filling her throat as she slid her key card through the slot and opening the door._

_"Welcome, darling." His voice hummed as she walked in. He walked to her sliding the hood off of her head and taking her jacket off tossing it aside. His eyes an evil grey smirked along with his coarse lips. "You know why you do this," he chuckled leaning close into her pressing his lips into her neck his hands on her hips. The thing he enjoyed most was tormenting her, enjoyed knowing he put her through so much pain, her screaming pleas of help brought him satisfaction, his torment and threats tearing her into two._

_He leaned in close to her his arms around her. He smirked cackling. "You so much as utter one word of this to anyone… your entire life will be dead." After what felt like lifetimes he left her curled up in quiet sobs trembling. She cringed curling up tighter as she felt coarse lips against her. He buttoned up his suit coat and left her alone to be haunted in grief._

_She laid there for what felt like centuries sobbing silently in exposed radiance. Hating herself, hating Norman Osborn, and wanting for the pain to go away, longing to feel happy and what it was like to be innocent again. She quickly clothed and left stumbling and hitting a wall, she sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably hiding her face in her knees hands over her head. She stood up using the wall for support sliding her hood over her head down low covering her eyes as she walked out and went to her apartment._

Turning on the shower using, the water's sound to drown out her crying freely, she washed herself and willed the dirty feeling to go away. It didn't, never did even if she spent the entire night bathing herself in boiling water. Eventually she gave up and dried and dressed, braiding her wet hair.

She tried to sleep, but sleep never came. Tossing and turning, sweet slumber never came no matter how tired she felt, crying to sleep never came.

She sat up out of bed feeling sick to the stomach checking her phone, hoping her father would still be awake at the late hour maybe at the station doing paperwork. No lucky answer came to the phone; she became desperate for someone to talk to.

Then an idea came. _Call Peter_. But, why? It was late and he had school in the morning. But she decided to tap the screen, raise the phone to hear ear expecting a voice mail. "Hey," his voice greeted. Gwen's heart leapt. "Y-You answered!"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He said warmly. Gwen stood up and stood by the window looking out, unsure of what to say."I uh- wanted to know when… we could meet up again, for the project?"

"Oh, yeah umm… I'm busy the next couple of days so, Sunday?" Gwen sighed. "Can't."

"Okay then… Does Friday after school work out? I might have something come up. If so, Monday?" Gwen nodded. "I think that'll work… not sure what's going on."

"Well if a free time gap comes in I'll be sure to call."

"Thanks… and thanks, for answering. I- needed to hear a friendly voice." She smiled slightly, walking to her dresser and idly observing a bottle of makeup.

"No problem," Peter replied. "Take care."

Gwen put the phone back down, still shaking. Only a small amount of relief came from the conversation. Guilt stabbed her. If Norman found out- she didn't want to know what he'd do to her. But it was just for school, the Biology project, Peter was her lab partner, that was it. Peter was in a happy relationship with Mary-Jane, he loved her since high school and had no interest in Gwen. So, it'd be okay, it was just for school; Peter had no interest in her.

She tried to curl back up into bed and sleep, despite the fact she was emotionally drained she just couldn't fall asleep. She was so tired… her stomach ached with vain guilt. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would relieve her for just a little while, or even just a doze. By the time she gave up at last she saw the sun just peeking up above the horizon.

She sighed and got dressed for the, day brushing her platinum blonde hair and applying makeup. She assembled her school bag then walked out the door into the bitter cold. Still so numb from the dreadful sleepless night before, and so tired, so cold.

_Coffee. Yeah, that'll wake me up. And it's warm, with a good dose of cream and sugar._

The sun rose and got brighter as Gwen walked down the streets of New York forgetting the danger. She had faced much worse when Norman used her, she'd rather face a thug than Norman Osborn.

She walked into the coffee shop near the school, ordered and stepped to the side to wait; the place was rather quiet. Not many students were there. Gwen jumped when she bumped into someone. "Sorry…" she murmured, and was surprised to see she ran into Peter.

"Hey," Peter smiled. He looked tired, his brown hair a mess dark shadows under his eyes. His smile weak but warm.

"Morning," she said surprised. "What are you doing here so early?" Peter glanced up at a clock then back at Gwen."I got up early, what about you? You did call rather late last night."

Gwen blushed. "Did I wake you up?!"

"No, I was already awake, it's okay. Well, since we're both here now would be a good time to talk." Gwen nodded. "Yeah," She and Peter heard their names called, picked up and paid for their hot drinks walking outside. "What are you doing here and up so early?" Peter asked after taking a sip of coffee.

She was brought back to the horror of that night, the pain, torment, evil cackling, death threats, her pleas of help and for it to stop ignored and only laughed at. She froze, eyes wide, shaking hands clinging onto the cup. Flashbacks of that night raced in her mind bringing the pain back her body aching.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked concerned.

She jumped out of it looking up at Peter trembling her eyes wide looking exhausted.

"Gwen," Peter sighed. "Come." He wrapped his arm around Gwen sheltering from the cold wind into a hidden circle of trees on the school campus. "What's wrong?" Peter asked sounding concerned. Gwen wrapped her arms around Peter's neck crying into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay," Peter stammered putting his cup down putting his arms around the weeping woman.

"You're okay," Peter comforted. She cried into his shoulder letting all the pain out. But someone was there to bear it with her, to hold her close letting her release the pain she felt inside. Ignoring the queasy feeling inside her stomach hoping it'd go away now that she was letting out her grief. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head sobbing into his shoulder, afraid of what'd happen if she said anything.

"Okay, okay," Peter soothed. "It's okay you don't have to tell me anything, but if you ever need me. Just call me, I'll come or you come over. I want to help you, you'll be okay I promise."

"Don't-don't make promises- y-you can't… keep…" Gwen stated between sobs. Peter chucked. "I'll keep this one," he resoluted. "It'll be okay, if you need to let it all out, just cry with someone… I'm here okay?" She nodded. "Good, come on." Peter helped her up to her feet and smiled wiping some of her tears away. She nodded dabbing her face with a napkin following Peter out onto campus the sun fully raised. Peter seemed to walk stiffly.

"You okay?" Gwen asked after sipping her coffee, noticing Peter's discomfort.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just a little sore." He circulated his shoulders cringing a bit as he tried to relax his muscles. "Let's get into the library and get to work on that project, shall we?"

Gwen nodded and they went to the library.


	4. A Curl of Events

_Bad boy bad boy what'cha gonna do when the cops come for you. _Gwen smiled putting down her pencil, forgetting homework and fears, to pick up her ringing cell phone. "Hi Daddy," she smiled.

"Hello Tinkerbell," her father greeted.

"Daddy," Gwen smiled fiddling with her pencil looking down at her homework.

"How are you?"

"Busy with homework, what about you?"

"I noticed I missed a late night call from you, and I'm-"

_Knock knock knock knock! _Gwen got off her bed and went to the door. "You're?"

"I've got a little-" She opened the door and saw her father with his phone in one hand and a box of doughnuts in the other. "Surprise for you." Her father finished. Gwen smiled hugging her father ending the call then letting him in.

"You brought doughnuts, you know how I feel about dough-"

"I'm a cop," Gwen's father interrupted. "I know where the best doughnuts are and how to find those chocolate doughnuts you loved but couldn't find with the cool crisp and not dry cake inside." He opened the box presenting a collection of a dozen doughnuts.

Gwen smiled up at her father; he knew just how to cheer her up. But a part of her ached, the dead part of her still felt pain to what was left, that there was so much her father didn't know, and could try to stop. _Only if Norman weren't so powerful… then this would have ended a long time ago._

Gwen took her favorite doughnut then sat down on the bed, looking back at the homework on her bed.

"Are you seriously going back to homework when your dad's here?" Her father asked.

"He interrupted homework," Gwen answered taking a bite of the doughnut.

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to his daughter. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "We're all concerned about you."

"Oh I'm fine," Gwen nodded. "You know, Junior year of college, very difficult. And college overall, up late working on deadlines, homework, projects, lacking sleep-"

"You're so caught up on school you're not living life. Gwen, don't get so caught up in that try to enjoy life a little. Go to some parties, events, you're in college, go meet boys." Gwen smiled softly. "So you can heckle and scare them? Nah."

"Come on Gwen, you won't be in college forever try to enjoy it. Just try to go out; it's not good coping yourself up in work. All you do is school and work."

Gwen twirled the pencil around in her hand. "And that's a lot… I just don't have time."

"Didn't you go have coffee with that one guy in Biology?" Her father commented. "That counts, try going out more."

"Dad, we only were there to talk about the upcoming end of term project, and he's got a girlfriend. It was not a date… I know you want what's best for me but if I see I guy I like… I'll pursue him. There's just so much…" Gwen sighed looking away, holding onto her stomach and not wanting to think about it.

"I understand, Gwendolyne. If anything ever happens, or if something's wrong, you come to me, okay?"

Gwen nodded, feeling queasy at the thought. She know by calling her by her unshortened first name he was serious. _Oh Daddy… there is so much I want to tell you… _She pressed her arms into her stomach more tightly pressing her lips together her face hidden from her father's view.

"That's my girl," he said taking a bite of a doughnut. Gwen smiled weakly trying to get herself to eat, but she felt stomach sick guilt taking her appetite away. She turned back to her homework, not caring it wasn't due for a week using it to keep her mind off her troubles.

"Tinkerbell," Gwen's father teased.

"Daddy," Gwen replied looking down at her textbook.

"Stop stressing that isn't due for another week."

"Says who?"

"Your notes." He closed the textbook and took his daughter's hand. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Dad I'm fi-"

His phone rang, he sighed and picked it up. He nodded and stood up hanging up and kissing his daughter on the forehead. "I gotta go, I'll see you soon Tinkerbell." He smiled and left. Gwen sighed in relief putting her partly eaten doughnut in the box closing it and putting it back on the nightstand and going back to her homework.

"I got it!" Mary-Jane exclaimed walking into Peter's apartment. Peter looked up from the papers and books on the desk to see MJ lifting up tickets then dropping them down on Peter's notes. "Two tickets to the final show! Which is in a week last day of school before winter break, I finally was able to get some! Pretty good view too, orchestra level, second row center."

Peter smiled lifting up his glasses and on the top of his head like sunglasses. "Well, looks like we just gotta invite her, thanks." MJ smiled kissing Peter on the cheek sitting down next to him. "What are you working on?"

"English homework, when I should be repairing my winter suit… it's starting to tear again." MJ sighed looking over Peter's homework. "Why don't you just make a new suit you always seem to be making new Spider-Man suits…"

"Because I'm on a low budget," Peter replied. "I'll just repair it after I finish this, I'm almost done."

"What am I going to do with you? You're always getting yourself hurt…"

"I'm Spider-Man and it's a small price to pay; I get sore here and there I get bruises. I'm not going to stop anytime soon. With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Well you do spend a lot of money on those suits…"

"I have to."

"But you're already always low on money…"

"Great responsibility."

"You know Peter, all you do is school and be Spider-Man…"

"Hey, I always go out of my way to randomly give you flowers and go on dates."

"And burn your money."

"I always keep one hu-"

"Peter, you're always low on money or broke. You live in a very cheap place eating cheap unhealthy food and I know you only have to pay a little for school with the scholarship but you're always low on money. What if something suddenly happened?! You really should do more about that instead of run around in tights all night doing the cops job making money off selfies you're always tired and sore! You're always on and on about the greater good and, responsibility…"

"Well what else am I supposed to do MJ?! At least I have a job! At least I'm going to a good school, so what if I dedicate myself to protecting others?! It's my-"

"Responsibility I know. You're always too focused on others-"

"Well that's a good thing, why does this matter to you?! I dedicate a lot of time to you still. I have work, school, Spider-Man responsibilities but I still go out with you, we still spend time together. I just don't think of myself, why is that a problem?!"

"Because Peter you-"

"You want to fight… MJ," Peter grumbled realizing what Mary-Jane was up to. "Why do you always do this? I state an issue and you make a fight out of it? I don't want to fight with you like this I love you." Peter stood up stroking his girlfriend's hair wanted to clear the air. She looked down taking her phone out of her pocket reading a text and turned around walking away. "Gotta answer this, urgent." She went outside, Peter sighed. She was often picking fights, on purpose even! He didn't get her sometimes. What was he to do?

Gwen found herself trembling pinned into a corner. "You know what to do," Norman Osborn whispered. He kissed Gwen's neck; she pressed herself into the wall trying to stay stable. She felt so uncomfortable, having no control over herself or the situation. Her blouse partly unbuttoned, Norman pressing his lips into her collarbone making her feel horrible. The phone rang, Norman sighed angrily pulled himself away pulling his phone out of his inner coat pocket. "What?!" He snapped into the phone. He walked further away from Gwen his back to her. "I'm in the middle of something Ham- What? Well then, I'm on my way." He hung up and turned to look back at Gwen. "We'll have to put off our night. You're going on a little trip with me." He scowled and adjusted his tie so it was on right. Slowly; Gwen stepped away from the corner buttoning back up her blouse. She followed Norman out and he led her into the car and he drove out. "You are about to witness some testing of the project I've been working on," Norman explained. "Some of it I had you work on."

He saw the blank expression on Gwen's face. "I did tell you when you first came here that you'd be successful, and you have. Look back on the amazing work you've done. You're more than halfway done with college you are qualified for this work I am giving you. And like our relationship the work must never be spoken of to anyone. You will witness the enhancement of the human, it's quite interesting." He smiled and parked the car leading Gwen out; she followed him into an old car repair shop. Gwen got the feeling Norman was up to illegal testing.

"This way," Norman let her around a short stairway into a blank area with only one way windows to where there was Dr Octavius and some other man Gwen didn't recognize. He was a shorter stout man, short black hair and an oddly flat forehead that stuck out more than usual. He wore a navy suit and looked through the window; Gwen looked through the second window she saw looking down to see a man with wires attached to his arms and bare chest oval binders over his wrists. He was a more muscular man with short brown hair. "Stay here," Norman directed walking down the stairway. Gwen saw Norman in the first room with the other two. She saw the board they stood in front of and above that there was a one way window to where the man to be tested was. They were in a secret testing lab. Gwen wasn't sure what to do, she was a witness to illegal testing. What wasn't Norman Osborn up to?

The test subject struggled a bit, Gwen cringed. "Please Mr. Osborn," Dr Octavius pleaded. "This lab, i-it was assembled so rapidly. And the equipment is substandard. At the least we need more time, the experiments have never really been tested!"

"This is the test," Norman replied putting a pair of sunglasses on. "Press the button, doctor." Dr Octavius looked hesitantly down at the control panel. Using the extra robotic tentacle like machinery on his back to press the button, the lights in the test room lit up. Gwen stepped closer to the window showing the test subject. She could sympathize with him, being used without their consent and being unable to control it. Electricity rose in the cuffs around the man's arm. He looked down at it, the equipment sparked into the man. Lights flickered and air swirled around him, he groaned loudly in pain. Gwen cringed looking away. _This is just terrible… I shouldn't even be here…_

The control panel started to spark. Dr Octavius started to wail rambling about the issue. "We must abort!" He wailed.

"Not yet," Norman replied calmly watching the man suffer without an issue. Norman Osborn enjoyed watching people in pain, he may seem like a honest good business man to the world, but in the real world, he was a monster. Cackling as he made people suffer, putting them through illegal tests… using Gwen for his own personal pleasures and watched her suffer… And there wasn't anyone who could stop him.

Gwen watched as the suffering man transformed into a pile of sand. She gawked in horror at the sight; one moment a man, the next a pitiful heap of sand. "What have we done," Dr Octavius moaned. "What do we do?" Norman started to take off the sunglasses. "We sweep up, and we try again." Gwen's eyes widened in terror, another soul to suffer? "No, wait!" The unfamiliar man hissed. Gwen looked back at the sand and saw it move. Parts of it rose up steadily taking on a form of the man that once was there. He wailed no at the sight of his new form. Gwen walked away unable to take anymore, she wanted to leave, she froze at the stairway knowing she needed to stay hidden. She jumped hearing the man yell and hit the window where Norman stood watching.

"Hey Sandman," the dark suited man called. "Chill." Gwen stood there trembling, it was an awful sight for her to witness. She felt sick to the stomach wanting to curl up and wither away. She heard footsteps. "Come," Norman led her down the stairway and back into the car. "I have some more business to handle," he explained driving away. "But I'm taking to home." He saw the horror on Gwen's face. "It's all part of the plan, that man is a common criminal the Spider-Man has often fought. We were trying to implant him with an amour that'll make him undetectable. Which worked with some side effects." He stopped the car. Gwen opened the door and got out. "Gwen?" She turned around to see Norman's evil smirk. "Our business isn't over, you come back tomorrow night." The door shut and Norman left. Gwen dashed up the stairs and dived into her apartment falling onto her bed.

She felt awful, shaking like a leaf as she sobbed onto her bed. The sight of the events of that night terrifying her, Criminal or not, the deed should have never been done. She didn't even bother to kick off her shoes, she cried into her sheets until sleep swept her away.

_((Hey, everyone. If you're reading this, thank you! I'm just kind of saying hi to you all though I don't like having to here. Please tell me what you think I really could use some feedback to keep me going. Thank you for reading this fic it means a lot to me. I'm really enjoying writing it, there's a lot of interesting happenings coming up so stay tuned!))_


	5. The Holidays Begin

"Hello." Gwen jumped and turned around to see Peter.

"H-hi." She stammered picking up one of her pencil putting them into her bag after the final class' finals.

"So Mary-Jane is currently in a Broadway performance and would like someone she knows but not one of her acting besties to come and get a good opinion from a friend," Peter explained. "And she was wondering if you'd like to go see it next week on Friday night. And frankly, I haven't seen it yet and she also wants me to so she got tickets and wanted us to go. She'd really appreciate it, would you be interested?"

Gwen pressed her lips together in thought sliding her bag strap onto her shoulder. _Mary-Jane is asking me, and Peter's going to being her boyfriend and all, I'm doing it for an old friend. I think Norman won't want me that night, he said something about a meeting I'll be okay… _She nodded. "Yeah, I-I can go. Thanks."

Peter smiled. "Great! And you're in luck; MJ was only able to get tickets for the final performance which in show biz is always the best. She says we have orchestra level, second row in the middle. Well, I'll see you Monday!" He left. Gwen sighed in relief finally alone in the classroom after a long end of term test. She bent down picking up a pencil she dropped leaving happy to find the school with a smaller sized crowd. She didn't do very well in crowds, she often felt uncomfortable and afraid. She often waited until crowds became smaller.

She jumped feeling her phone vibrate in her coat pocket.

**Come meet me in my office, I know you just got out of school.**

** -Norman Osborn**

Gwen put her phone back into her pocket feeling herself tremble as she walked off school campus and onto the subway. She had been left alone all week for the finals. But she had just finished her final of the finals and was once again forced to be Norman Osborn's mistress… She shuddered and headed to his office. She knocked and walked in closing the door behind her. Norman chuckled seeing her tremble as he always did. "Hello," he smirked. "You're not here for that. I'm here to tell you I'll be gone for a month. So, a week after winter break Sunday night you'll have to come in. And while I'm gone don't do something you know you'll regret. I always find out. Understood?" Gwen nodded walking away from the door looking down at her feet.

"Good." He pushed her into a wall pressing her shoulder into the wall hard. Gwen almost shrieked whimpering. "You never cease to amuse me," he chuckled. "I don't think you'll be needing a beating but, as a reminder." Gwen cringed feeling a small knife cut her along the cheek slicing her skin. "You were cleaning and some things fell on top of you, okay?"

She nodded trembling. "Good," he chuckled knocking Gwen to the floor hitting her hard on the head. "Something heavy, and sharp hit you my my Miss Stacy you should be more careful when you clean." Gwen curled into a ball pressing her hand into her bleeding cheek. "This is just a warning Gwen, if you get too close to that Parker boy, I'll know. You'll get the usual, but worse." He lifted her up back on her feet by the arm and led her out. "Merry Christmas Miss Stacy, see you in January."

_The beatings… _Gwen cringed and hid where no one could find her as she aided her bleeding cut. _The nights where he won't rape but… just use me as some sort of punching bag… How could anyone be so evil?! _Gwen hated him, she stood up and left her hiding place and went back to her apartment in tears as she properly cleaned up her face.

_He'll be gone for a month… he can't do anything to me. I'll be okay, I'll be okay. He can't hurt me, he can't use me, he can't touch me. I won't be his rag doll... He can't beat me, he can't rob me of comfort as he uses me for his sexual pleasures… I can have control over myself…_

Once Gwen's cut had stopped bleeding and was fine on its own she sank onto her bed sobbing. Feeling the dead part of her wither away, it hurt. But he was gone, just for a month. She'd be okay, he couldn't hurt her. It was time for the holidays, the second Christmas season where she was so broken. Worse than before, she had been harassed for a year… it felt like it had been a lifetime… Forgetting her troubles, she fell asleep.

The next week Gwen found herself in brighter spirits getting ready for a night at the theater. She finished applying makeup and put on her 3 inch heeled boots and walked out finding Peter outside waiting for her. He smiled and led her to the theater. They got their tickets scanned and were seated. "MJ's really excited to have you here," Peter said smiling. "She likes it when friends go to the final performance because they're usually the best."

"And we got such good seats too," Gwen nodded. "I'll have to thank her after." Soon the lights dimmed, the music played curtains opening. The show was rather interesting, Gwen tried to take her mind off life and enjoy it. Though a part of it reminded her of her own troubles, she tried to shrug it off. The music was great, beautiful singing voices. After two hours and a twenty minute intermission the actors took their bows. Gwen failed back a giggle when Peter whistled when Mary-Jane took her bow and seeing her smile recognizing it was Peter.

They got up and went outside. "She'll come out soon has to get off all that stage makeup and such," Peter explained. Gwen nodded looking around hugging herself as the cold December breeze blew. The doors beside them opened as members of the musical cast and crew walked out. "Hey Tiger!" Mary-Jane called peeking her head through. "Hey Gwen! Come on in!" They walked in looking around at the backstage area where a few remaining cast and crew members assembled. "It's great to see you!" Mary-Jane exclaimed giving Gwen a hug. She was a bit surprised but returned the hug thankful for the friendly gesture; just like old times. _Before it all happened to me._

"Hey Tiger!" Mary-Jane wrapped her arms around Peter's neck giving him a quick kiss. "What did you all think?"

"Amazing as always," Peter smiled putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"It was spectacular! I really enjoyed it! It was really nice to see a good ole' musical on Broadway again, I must say you did a great job!"

"Thanks," Mary-Jane blushed.

Mary-Jane showed them around the backstage, the dressing rooms, costumes, props, and explained how some things worked. Once they were done the stepped out and went for a short walk. "I better get to the cast party, thank you so much for coming, Gwen! I'm happy you were there and enjoyed it." She hugged Gwen and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and left saying "See ya later Tiger!"

"I'll walk you home," Peter smiled walking with Gwen.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief not wanting to be alone.

"How are you spending winter break?" Peter asked.

"Oh, shopping, cooking, getting ready for the holidays, and enjoying the time off until school comes back around. What about you?"

"Same, but pry not so much shopping… I get it done early. Oh, and the cooking, I'd blow up the kitchen."

Gwen laughed. Peter smiled. "No seriously, MJ can tell you when she was sick I came over and I tried to cook… I made a big grease fire... I thought it was just fire. It didn't end well, but kitchen didn't really need any repair. Oh, then my Aunt May could tell you about when I tried to cook her something… Yeah, don't let me in the kitchen." He looked down at Gwen who was laughing, he grinned cheerfully.

"Well I'll be sure to keep you out of a kitchen," Gwen laughed. "But you seem to handle things in chemistry well."

"Well I have to be real precise, and I've had my fair share of things blowing up in my face."

Gwen laughed as she walked up the stairway to her apartment. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas!" Peter embraced Gwen smiling then walked down the stairway and left. Gwen unlocked her apartment smiling taking off her coat and getting her hair out of its clip. She reflected on the night's events as she cleaned off her makeup and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep happily and in peace.

((Okay, I think this'll how I'll run writer comments here until finally makes a section for that.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I've gotten some guest reviews I NEEDED to continue to post, and write. I'll be honest, I was really really let down for the longest time. It's been about a week now, and here I am feeling successful! I plan to update once a week, maybe twice depending on how much I write at a time. I seem to write a lot then slowly, then a break then a spur of it or just, slowly then a lot it depends. Anywho..

First off, yes, bits of this have been inspired by the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, and the comics inspired this story. This gets really interesting, I'm finally writing where it starts and I'm excited to write it furthermore. I hope this part is enjoyable, if not then I apologize. *Yes I apologize lol). So, what do you'll happen next? Tell me? I'm really curious.

Enjoy!

~Gwen of Gallifrey)).


	6. Christmas Disaster

"Hey girl!" Mary-Jane smiled finding Gwen in the library.

"Hi," Gwen smiled shyly.

"So, Peter told me I could find you here and I was wondering if you'd like to come to a Christmas party. With old friends of ours from school, current friends, with gifts, food, treats? It'd be really great if you joined in. It's in a few days, we're sort of throwing it together. Would you like to come?"

Honestly, Gwen wasn't really up to going. She didn't really do well in large groups and had a panic attack or two. But these were people Gwen had once known, she didn't have to worry about Norman Osborn summoning her for his pleasures. Maybe she'd get over her crowd issue. "Yeah, that'll be great," Gwen nodded brushing some hair behind her ear. "I'll be there, thanks." Mary-Jane smiled and handed Gwen a piece of paper with the address and time. "I'll see you then," Mary-Jane smiled and she left.

_I'm always nervous, I need to get over it. This'll help me, right? I've been like this for awhile why are people suddenly noticing me?! I thought my change was accepted as me, why am I suddenly inviting to everything? I need to get over my issue, I need to act normal. No one can know what I'm going through... This'll help me get over it. I can act normal again, I can socialize again, yeah- I can do it. It's what Dad would want me to do he can tell something's up._

_ I just wish I could tell him everything, but I can't tell anyone; not even Dad. He wants me to step up and be myself again... maybe with this he'll think everything's okay... Now where was I? Oh yes! _Gwen picked up the book from off the shelf into her pile checking them out and left the library. _How did Peter know I'd be here? He's the first person who's really talked to me in a while and knows where I study and research since he's done it with me for our lab projects. Yeah, that's it. Since I've mentioned where he can meet me to study since we've been paired up in class that's how he knows. He's too close... I can't let Norman hurt Peter he's just trying to help me. But no one can help me, not Peter Parker, not even my father. Peter has heart but- he can't know. I've seen what Norman does when boys try to get near Peter's gotten closest if he tries to get closer then he's going to suffer- big time. Oh why do I care?! Because... I care... he doesn't deserve that he's just trying to do the right thing... I just need to stay away from him. He needs to stay away from me, it's for his own good._

Gwen found herself walking into the party shaking as she opened the door and walked in. Laughter filled the room. She looked around cautiously as everyone there stood in a half circle facing Peter who had just finished speaking an arm around Mary-Jane. "Also, what is with Christmas sweaters?!" Peter asked like a comedian using his other hand containing a can of soda gesturing is confusion. "I mean, they're often itchy and ugly. Who wears Christmas sweaters outside of Christmas so to not offend their grandma's? I sure don't."

Peter paused for people to laugh, he smiled enjoying the reactions taking a gulp of his soda. "Can we get some Christmas sweaters that aren't itchy and ugly? Because maybe I'll wear them more than the one time I'm forced to. I always get rid of mine after that one time, give them to the homeless people. And they love you because it's much nicer than what they have and it's warm. They're always too hot anyways, I never liked wearing Christmas sweaters" Gwen stepped into the gathering hoping to be unnoticed. Peter saw her on the outskirts of the gathering and winked at her as he took a sip of his soda. Gwen smiled a bit holding onto her purse tightly.

The party was in a larger apartment, Peter stood in front of the fireplace Mary-Jane at his side arms around each other. Several people stood in a semicircle facing them few piled on the couches others standing beside or behind. The coffee table littered with sodas and candies, the entire place was filled with Christmas decor and mistletoe in random places. "Thank you Peter," a women smiled standing on a blank spot on the coffee table. She had black hair brown eyes and coffee colored skin, she wore a purple sweater and faded blue jeans. "Well, as we have seen MJ isn't the only one with the entertaining skills. Now I've got a little surprise over here!" She pointed to the right and jumped off the table and all followed her. Gwen stayed in the very back slowly looking around.

She stopped at a distance watching unsure if they were doing something she'd want to get into. She only saw two familiar faces and wasn't up for stepping more out of her comfort zone than she already was. Already Gwen wanted to walk out the door and go back to her apartment where there wasn't so much loud noise and chatter. _Oh why did I come? What was I thinking coming here? I'm only more likely to get more boys bothering me... I should just go... this wasn't such a good idea I don't do well around so many people anymore._ Gwen turned around and set one foot closer to the door. "Hey," Gwen turned around and saw Peter.

"Hi," she smiled holding onto her bag more tightly. Peter smiled revealing his teeth having bits of whipped cream on them along with a cream moustache. "What happened to you?" Gwen asked holding back a laugh. Peter chuckled licking the whipped cream of his teeth. "I sprayed half a can down my throat. And tasted it by the way, it was delicious." Gwen looked over Peter's shoulder trying to see what was going on. "What's going on?" She asked. Peter glanced back and shrugged. "I don't know, I was challenged to finish the whipped cream can and didn't really care to see this surprise. I'm glad to see you came, how are you?"

"Oh, good. I guess-" Gwen smiled. "Glad I don't have school." _Or Norman Osborn having his way with me... _"And it's nice to have time to spend with family. Not having to worry deadlines or making sure I get out of bed on time. It's been good, what about you what are you up to?" Peter shrugged. "Same, just the same ole' same ole'. I'm really glad you could make it, MJ was really hoping you'd show up. She demanded I help her find you as soon as possible to invite you. So, thanks for coming, it means a lot to her."

"Thanks for the invite. So- who's hosting?" Peter turned a bit and pointed to the girl who had stood up on the coffee table. "MJ's friend Isla, she's another Theater person. They invited several high school and college friends- that sort of thing. Yeah, so happy to see you came." The two heard some cheering and saw a couple kiss under mistletoe. "Where did that tradition come from?" Gwen questioned with a sigh. Peter shrugged with a smile. "That'd be an interesting school paper."

"Remember no matter what if you and another person are caught under mistletoe you kiss!" Isla called smiling. Gwen looked up above her and saw the mistletoe, she jumped away in a panic not wanting to have to face the wrath of Norman Osborn who'd somehow find out. Or let Peter face Norman's wrath for that fact, he was with Mary-Jane anyway. Peter laughed looking up above him, he stepped beside Gwen's new location. "Smart move," he chuckled. "Yeah, um- she'd pry force our heads together..."

Gwen smiled a bit nodding. The crowd around making her feel uncomfortable. She did not like a large group of people, she did not like crowds. Being in an open environment with so many people for a social event made her uncomfortable. Everyone conversed and talked, Gwen suddenly found herself on her own. She distracted herself by watching everyone and admiring the decor. "Come on!" Peter laughed. Gwen suddenly found herself pulled into the tight group of people huddled close together. She felt a great deal of what little comfort she had wither away. Honestly having no idea what's going on and started to panic. Peter saw her sudden unease being in the crowd. "It's okay," he smiled leading her out "You okay?" He asked. He looked back at the crowd trying to help Gwen who clearly wanted to conceal her unease. She nodded.

"MISTLETOE!" Isla exclaimed. Gwen jumped, whenever Isla screamed it she knew someone would have to kiss. She looked up color leaving her face finding herself under the Viscum. Peter smiled sheepishly and stepped away from it. "Oh come on kiss her!" Isla pushed, as she did the rest. The crowd started to encourage the two to kiss. "Come on kiss her Peter!" Peter looked at Mary-Jane pleadingly. Gwen stepped back as well fearing the worst, she did not want this to happen. "Let them go Isla," Mary-Jane urged her friend.

Isla ignored Mary-Jane, telling Peter and Gwen to kiss. "That's my boyfriend you're trying to get her to kiss Isla!" Mary-Jane growled. Isla rolled her eyes "MJ it's just a kiss... Come on! Just one little kiss." Mary-Jane folded her arms and slouched. Gwen was shaking ready to run out, Peter saw how uncomfortable she looked. He placed his hands on her biceps and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but it felt good. The crowd cheered in excitement, Peter pulled himself away. The crowd started to go back to whatever they were doing before, Gwen stood there in shock and sore afraid. She trembled so much it looked like she was out in the bitter cold December wind. _I am in so much trouble... _Gwen held her bag tightly running to the door running out.

"Gwen!" Peter called chasing after her. "Gwen! Gwen wait!" She stopped turning around to look at Peter shaking her eyes glistened. "I'm sorry... they wouldn't stop. Gwen it's okay... I won't do it again..." He gestured welcoming her eyes reassuring. Why was Peter bothering? He should have just stayed inside and went to his girlfriend not Gwen. Gwen turned away and ran out. "Gwen wait!"

"Peter!" Gwen stopped around the corner hearing Mary-Jane come out.

"MJ-" Peter sounded surprised.

"What were you doing?" Mary-Jane demanded.

"I-I had to! They wouldn't leave us alone, she was terrified what else what I supposed to do? I didn't want to..." Peter confessed. Gwen heard Mary-Jane stomp her heel on the floor. "Well you didn't have to go smooch her you know, the way you did makes me think you wanted to. And liked it! I thought you liked me-"

"I love you!" Peter interrupted. "I'm sorry... she didn't like it any more than I did she looked terrified when we were demanded to! She was shaking like a leaf after and ran out. I don't know what's up with her but MJ something is terrifying her and it isn't right. She didn't act well in the crowd, so maybe inviting her wasn't the best idea to help her but-"

"Maybe you should stop trying, Peter I don't think she wants help. She's avoiding people for a reason and I think you're going too attached to her. What about us Peter? What happened to us?" Gwen felt cold guilt grab her stomach turning it upside down. _It's all my fault... _"We're still us Jane, I still love you. You're my one and only, everyone else is just a friend. Gwen's just a friend who needs our help."

"Peter I don't think-" Gwen couldn't take anymore, she wiped tears from her eyes storming away. _What was I thinking going?! I don't do well in a classroom let alone at a party! I wrecked Peter's relationship and he's in for more trouble! The moment Norman finds out- I don't want to know what'll happen to Peter. What have I done? I shouldn't even eavesdrop! I've wrecked a relationship... _Gwen sank inside her apartment sinking to her knees crying. She felt so overwhelmed, so awful, she ruined everything. _I don't belong anywhere-I shouldn't go anywhere anymore. Everyone accepts that I don't and so will I. Despite what Peter says- I need help but no one can get it. No, not when Norman Osborn has his way... No one can save me. _Gwen curled into a ball sobbing pulling at her hair, she felt so awful... it wouldn't go away. Gwen was forever lost and alone, forever suffering from Norman Osborn's wrath. No one could save her from the terrible fate that trapped her.

((Not much to say here, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think, what you think'll happen next, and enjoy!))


	7. Too Many Sorrows Drown Poor Gwendolyne

Winter Break had come to its close, Gwen found herself bundled in her winter coat walking down the campus. She felt her world start to cave in feeling the anxiety return. She hung up her coat and sat down at her desk. She stared down at the blank wooden desk looking at the reflective lights. "Hey," she jumped. She looked up to see Peter avoiding eye contact remembering their last encounter. Guilt shot through her, she looked back at the desk.

"I'm sorry," he confessed. "About the last time we talked. I shouldn't have- I was only trying to help but I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry, I never meant to make things the way they are." He sat down at the desk next to her smiling warmly. "I hope we can make things... less awkward now." Gwen remained still, then nodded. Wanting to forget it all ever happened. She worried for Peter, he had gotten himself into something he didn't know. He made a huge mistake trying to get close to Gwen, and they'd both pay the price. Peter, not even knowing what'll hit him. _Watch yourself out there. _Gwen thought. _I'm sorry Peter, please be careful._

"What were you thinking?" Norman Osborn stipulated angrily. Gwen trembled where she sat; she bowed her head tears streaming down her face. "He did it to me!" Gwen sobbed looking up at him. "H-He just suddenly kissed me... I never should have gone I left right after. I-I-It was the Christmas party and we were talking and the host insisted we kissed under the mistletoe, I was about to leave when kissed me. I-I left... I didn't want it! His girlfriend wasn't happy and he wasn't either. Please... don't -ach!" She was backhanded and fell out of the chair. "I told you what would happen if you got too close." He growled. "That Parker boy... no wonder him and Harry were friends." He lifted her up by shirt and pinned her into the wall. She shook weeping fear screamed from her countenance. She was elbowed, she fell to the floor weeping. "You never cease to amuse me," Norman smirked. He lifted her up and threw her across the room grabbing a knife and slicing a part of the skin on her arm scarlet blood seeping out He pressed it into her neck. "You need to stay away from that Parker boy, you hear me?" Gwen nodded curling into a ball weeping in fear.

_Calm down, I have to calm down... Calm down, calm down._ She trembled on the floor, trying to calm down hiding her face. Hands grabbed her lifting her up and pressed her into the sofa, she screamed knowing what was to come next. "No, no, no, please, no!" She screamed trying to pull his hand away from her fighting back. "Please, don't." He cackled her struggles and pleas only pleasing him. His skin felt cold, she cringed as she felt his face press into her neck. She screamed sobbing fearfully; she couldn't stop her fear filled sobs. It didn't end, she couldn't fight back or free herself, he was too strong. Her heart pounded, she felt so scared, fear numbed her. She was broken, she tried to pull herself together only to be shattered as she was in so much pain. _Just hold on, just hold on a little longer. It's almost over, it's almost over... _

It never really ended, it never was almost over. It felt like centuries had kept moving on and on at the slowest pace possible. _Hold on, just hold on, hold on. _She felt ready to let her shattered heart give out. Her fear filled sobs mingled with his maniacal laughter as he kissed her rubbing his arms around her hips, she cringed. _Just hold on, it's almost over... it's almost over it's almost over. _She screamed and sobbed, hoping to free at last. She felt so awful her body a tingling burn. At least she was left alone to sob alone on the couch. "Get out," he warned. She slowly started to lift herself up. "I said get out!" She jumped clothing quickly and ran out. She sobbed silently running out unable to take it anymore, her heart shattered, this affair had been going on for far too long. She didn't even wanted to be there, she had never wanted it in the first place. Her entire life was haunted, her life filled with terror and heartbreak, hurting the ones all around her.

How much more, could she take? She couldn't take it any longer, she had suffered long enough. Too many nights of torment, there was nothing left for Gwen Stacy. Her life was ruined; she had nothing else she could do. Trapped in a trap and unable to scream for help, all she did was shatter the hearts of those around her, ruining their lives splitting up couples and only causing issues. She sniffled wiping tears from her eyes stepping to the edge of New York harbor looking down into the black water as the waves licked the edge. Looking forward to the feeling of the cool refreshing water against her face running through her hair cooling her body that embrace her into the welcome of demise.

_Thwip! Swing. Thwip! _Spider-Man leapt to a side of a building stopping there sticking to the wall, he looked out at the New York harbor, he froze. His eyes narrowed under the mask seeing a slender figure standing close to the edge of the harbor, too close. He leapt holding onto a lamp post watching the female. Her platinum blonde hair looked pale in the moonlight; she dropped her bag besides her slipping off her ankle boots looking into the black water. Spider-Man leapt to another pillar. The girl gasped and looked up to see him, Gwen! It was Gwen, her face wet from tears makeup slightly blotched from what looked like several hours of weeping. Her platinum blonde hair waved around her shoulders touching her chest, her pale blue-green eyes wide. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned away from him looking back down at the black waters. She sniffled pressing her lips together bouncing on her the balls of her feet. Spider-Man felt dread, wanting to rip off his mask and embrace Gwen. _"It's okay Gwen, it's me, Peter. Don't do it, you have your entire life ahead of you. Tell me what's troubling you I can help." _But he couldn't, he couldn't tell her who he really was. Gwen felt uncomfortable with him since the holiday break. She shook her head wiping her face. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning closer. "What's happening?"

Gwen shook her head wiping away tears. "What's your name?" He asked. She looked back at him a little surprised. "Gwen," she whispered.

"Gwen," he repeated. "Gwen, what are you doing?" She blinked looking back into the water holding onto herself legs pressed together. "I… I have to." He shook his head. "Why?" She gasped holding back a sob. "My life is shattered, I can't take it anymore." She held her breath holding back sobs. "No, it's the end," Spider-Man soothed. "Gwen, there is so much more to your life. Whatever is troubling you, you can overcome. You need help, which you can get Gwen, please… step away from the water."

"Nothing can save me!" She shrieked. "Nothing! I-I can't take it anymore! The torture is too much, nothing can save me." She turned back to the deathly waters. "It has to end, then- h- it can't touch me." She smiled a little at the black waves. "I'll be free, no more torment… no more... it'll be over." What was she thinking?! Peter shook his head. "No, Gwen this doesn't have to be the end. What about your family? Think about them, how would they feel to hear that in the morning their beloved Gwen was found dead in the New York harbor? That she committed suicide, they'd feel responsible, it'd hurt them."

"It's not them," she sobbed. "They'd been good to me, they-they don't know…" She gasped unable to control the sobs. "I've been acting different for so long, this has been haunting me… it'd be over. They wouldn't have to worry, Daddy always does and tries to talk to me but-" She cried into her hands. Spider-Man slid down off the pillar. "They'd be heartbroken," he continued. "How would your father feel when the police find you in the morning, when your father got the call that his precious daughter was dead, and he was unable to save you… how would that make him feel?"

"He'll find me in the morning!" She wailed sobbing.

"No, Gwen, no. He won't find you in the morning, because you'll be home safe. Off-" He paused; Spider-Man only knew Gwen's name, and what she told him. Peter Parker and Spider-Man couldn't be related, he wanted to tell her, yet he knew that he couldn't. She started to avoid him, but she wasn't avoiding Spider-Man. "Off to start your morning, living another day though you thought you couldn't last another. Gwen, don't do this, please step away from there, let me help you." She sobbed uncontrollably shaking her head. "No, no no no, I can't do it anymore…"

"Do what?" He asked."

"I can't say!" She wailed hugging her arms, she was cold the frosty wind blew on her, she wasn't wearing a coat. "If you're going to end your life here," he stated. "Then why can't you tell me? I mean- I've got a lot of secrets I can't ever tell. Things I've seen and can't speak of to a soul. I-I'll do your name justice." He hoped that she'd say something, so he could know just what he was dealing with. She shook her head. "No- I won't let this latch onto you, you have enough burdens don't let me give you the heaviest to carry."

"Gwen, I don't know what you're dealing with, but I'll be okay. You can talk to me, Gwen." She shook her head again. "I can't…"

"Okay, please Gwen… step away from there. Don't do this, don't do this to your father." Gwen turned to look at the masked vigilante. "You've met him, Captain George Stacy, he's spoken of you. Come here when he finds me, tell him… I love him. And that I'm thankful for everything he has ever done, and for trying to help me. But I was a lost cause, and it had to be this way. And to Howard, Philip, Simon… and Mom…" She gasped back a sob. "That I love them, so – much. And make sure Daddy… that he knows how much I love him and how much I appreciate what he did." Horror ran though Peter. "Gwen, no please step away, it doesn't have to end this way we can-"

"Goodbye, thank you for listening, tell my family," Her eyes glistened in the moonlight with tears; she looked so sad, miserable, and- beautiful. She turned back to the water. "No!" he hollered, she stood on the balls of her feet and leaned over diving into the water a soft splash eroded. Peter couldn't let her drown, he ran in after her jumping into the freezing cold water, it was dark he couldn't see anything. He had to rely on feel stretching around trying to find her. _Spider sense tingles. _There! He grabbed onto her waist pulling them back up to the surface. He heard coughing as Gwen spat out water from her lungs. Spider-Man couldn't breathe through the wet mask; he lifted the mask over his mouth taking a deep refreshing breath. They sat on the docks of the harbor, Gwen wept bitterly into his arms shaking in fear and from the cold. He himself felt the cold chill run through him, the bitter cold water clung onto his suit the wind chilling his bones.

"It's okay," he soothed scooping her into his arms standing up. He had to do something about her condition worrying that her frail body might catch hypothermia. He led her to where hid his backpack and clothing setting her down to sit on a stairway. "You're safe," he soothed pulling his coat over her. "This isn't the end, Gwen. Let me take you home." She nodded allowing him to hold her in his arms again. She led him to her apartment. "Take care Gwen, okay? You're not alone." He smiled under his mask, she embraced him. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're a true hero." She unlocked the door and started to slip off the coat. "Keep it," he directed. "You need it, stay safe." He jumped onto the railing and swung off reflecting on what just happened. He just saved Gwen from suicide, what was going on in her life? Clearly, no one knew, she didn't even tell him though she intended to slip into an icy death. Who was she so afraid of that she'd try to kill herself? Well, she was safe now. He felt so cold… _Get home, shower, this isn't the first time I've gotten wet in the winter- last time it was warmer water but, still. _Peter slid off his Spider-Man mask stepping into a warm shower; _ I saved Gwen…_

He stepped out clothed running his hands through his dripping hair with a sigh looking down at the wet Spider-Man suit hanging it up with his towel to dry. Peter sank into his bed his mind racing. What was going on with Gwen? He had to find out, and fast. She might make an attempt on her life again, he was lucky to have found her. He fell asleep quickly getting up the next morning only eating fruit before heading to school. He ran into Biology sitting down looking around, where was Gwen? _She hasn't showed up yet. _He told himself. Minutes past, other students filed in, none being Gwen. Class started, class ended, his platinum blonde lab partner never walked in. Peter walked up to his professor. "Did Gwen say she wouldn't be showing up?" he asked. The professor shook his head. "I never heard anything from her, any issues?"

"She- had a project lab study with me," He made up. "We were supposed to… thanks." She never made it to school… Gwen Stacy had committed suicide.

((DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNN! What do you all think? What are your guesses for what's coming up next? Or what you want to have happen next? The ending is not yet written.))


	8. Washed Ashore

Soft eyelids fluttered open to reveal pale blue-green eyes, Gwen looked around her surrounding huddled in thick blankets. She sat up looking down at the bed the lye on, then around the room. She oddly felt, happier. She hasn't felt so, normal before. She didn't feel like something want constantly haunting her, and the night before she had tried to- was she dead? Did she die and found herself in an afterlife? It was her apartment still how the left it, radiant light shined throw the windows. Gwen started to reflect on her last memories

Slipping home inside her apartment freezing cold after diving into the cold cold waters, she took a warm shower weeping and woke up where she was. Almost dying the night before, what stopped her? _Spider-Man, Spider-Man jumped in after me, he pulled me out and took me home… And he- _Gwen jumped out of the bed and found the coat she was given lifting it up, it seemed familiar to her… where had she seen it before? Gwen put down looking around, this sensation felt so peculiar. She felt like a normal person, with nothing to worry about. Since when did she feel so, free? She hadn't felt this relieved and free since before she was forced into the affair. Gwen walked to the window looking out at the clear bright sunny day.

The window was opened and a soft cold breeze ran through Gwen's hair making the sleeves on her long cool grey tee shirt wave. She blinked a shiver running through her, she liked it! She smiled laughing slightly, then felt just how cold it was closing the windows shivering. She laughed at herself, feeling truly happy. It was so strange, it was so good but so strange to not feel so, scared, worthless, and she felt like something. Gwen turned to the door hearing something outside, she ran to it opening the door running out to look hands pressed onto the stairway railing looking around seeing the red and blue figure from the night before swing away. The cold nipped at her exposed arms, she shivered walking back inside, she froze looking at the clock. Jumping to the closet, Gwen grabbed some clothing changing into proper clothing for the day! She missed school! She overslept! But she felt so much better, not knowing the night before she'd actually live to see another day. She had nothing prepared.

A school bag was quickly assembled not including items needed for the classes she missed, with a sigh slipping on her coat and bag over her shoulders she ran out the door down the stairway and off to Empire State University.

Peter felt a tug at his arm; he turned to look down pulling the cup of coffee away from his lips to look at MJ. "Is that your coat?"

"I told you I don't have it anymore," Peter sighed sipping his coffee turning away from his girlfriend a little annoyed. He heard an annoyed sigh. "Because miss Gwen Stacy's wearing it." She pointed across the campus, Peter looked seeing Gwen, she was alive! And wearing the coat he lent, Spider-Man had lent the night before. "Um, yeah." Peter confessed sipping on more coffee, he did feel a little cold without the coat using coffee for energy and warmth. "Since when, did she have your coat?" MJ demanded her green eyes stinging red hair waved around her like fire. "Have you two been going behind my back?"

"No," Peter defended. "No, no, MJ, I'd never do that to you."

"Then explain why she has your coat," MJ demanded hands on her hips. Peter put them empty coffee cup onto the trash can folding his arms. "Alright, on my way back from a little crime fighting I found her at the docks, she was about to jump into the water… I tried reasoning with her, but she dived in anyway. I had to pull her out, she led me to her home and I took her home and left right after! She was very very cold without a coat and so I gave her mine, she's a tiny person she might have caught hypothermia. On the way I got my coat and, I left. Besides MJ, I was Spider-Man at the time not Peter Parker, she listened to Spider-Man for a time, and she's weary of me since the Christmas party incident. Kind of avoids me if anything, and she wasn't in Bio this morning and didn't leave a notice that she'd be gone so I thought she tried again… but I guess not."

Peter eyed Gwen walking by; she didn't look so- scared. She walked casually and wasn't bowing her head or walking close to herself. So maybe the rescue did her good that night, she looked happier. "I'm starting to think you have a think for her," MJ growled. "I think you always have." He sighed. "MJ, Gwen and I went on, one date. One date! That was it! I, never had a thing for Gwen. That was before you even noticed I existed, I've been with you since the end of junior year of high school, now here we are in junior year of college, that's a very good for a relationship! And besides, I've seen you full out kiss other men."

"That's for work," MJ mumbled. Peter placed his hands on her shoulders looking down into her eyes. "In your line of work, you have to. And, for mine I have to get close to another girl as a friend. I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with Gwen, she tried to commit suicide last night there is clearly something wrong. And it's my job to find out and help her, not as Peter Parker, as Spider-Man. I almost convinced her to not dive into the water, not as Peter, but Spider-Man. She's honestly, a little afraid of me since what happened at Christmas break- I, really shouldn't have done that but MJ." He placed his hands on her waste his face leaning into hers. "You, are my one and only. I love you." His lips pressed against hers.

"Better?" He whispered. MJ nodded, Peter smiled wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Now, let's get inside, it's a bit cold." The couple laughed and walked inside.

The bliss of feeling free was gone, the dread and fear oozed over Gwen's heart as she was told to return to Norman's office. She stepped in unsure of what was to happen, she found Norman his back to her as he stood at the desk observing something he held high in his hand. "Hello Miss Stacy," He greeted as the door closed behind her. He turned around to look at her. "Come."

Gwen swallowed and stepped to the desk beside him. "This here," he handed her a small glass vial containing a green liquid. "Is my personal project. It's a human performance enhancer named, Globulin Green. These other tests that you have witnessed, such as Sandman, haven't entirely gone as plan."

"What is this supposed to do?" Gwen asked the vile rolled in her slender hands. Norman took another one of the vial from his desk. "It's supposed to make the mind faster, smarter, the body quicker, and stronger. It's perfect for all the plans I've had in mind, all that could be done." Gwen put the vial down on the desk gingerly yet quickly, she didn't want to hold such a thing, and she had seen what other tests have done. She wasn't sure what was to occur next, if she'd see more tests, or if there was something else in the malevolent mind of Norman Osborn. She was afraid to ask her hand shaking as she put the vial she once held back into the container aligned with the rest.

"You're one of the only ones who knows of this project," Norman went on. "Only Menken, Harry, and of course, you, and you're the only one what'll know that it's about to be tested." He smirked malevolently and started to walk to the office door. "Come alone, Miss Stacy." Gwen gasped a little feeling a little foolish as she followed him out of the office. She wasn't led to the parking lot like the past few times, but to a lab in the building, Norman's private lab. "Now, you have a job to do," Norman explained leading Gwen to the control panel showing her what to do. "But why am I-" Gwen turned to see Norman taking off his shirt and walking to enter into the testing chamber, her pale blue-green eyes widened in shock.

Hand shaking, she did as she told, turned the key and pulled the lever looking into the chamber where Norman stood. Fearing the worst she hid curling into a ball her arms hiding her head and she rested on her knees. She heard something, unsure of what afraid to find out she curled up even tighter. She heard her name, she jumped hitting her head on the top of the control panel, she cringed crawling from her hiding place. "Get me out!" Norman demanded. Gwen went to the control panel opening the door, he stepped out.

"What were you thinking?" Norman demanded, he slapped Gwen, The slap so hard she was thrown back hitting the ground hard. "Ah!" She landed on her arm pain surging through her arm. She curled into a ball clutching her injured arm hardly feeling the sting on her face. "It worked," Norman smirked observing his arm. "Globulin Green, worked. I can see it now." He threw back on his shirt lifting Gwen off the ground. She let out a yelp of pain as he set her arm right. "It was just dislocated," he commented after setting it straight. "It worked," he cackled. "Well done Gwen, I have work to do… as for you, clean all evidence in here." He stormed off cackling as he went.

The room wasn't too bad; still there was work to be done. Gwen sighed finding all evidence of the test that had been preformed getting rid of it. It wasn't the first test she had seen, but Norman testing it on his self? It was a private project, but never did she think that he'd use himself as a test subject after seeing others' work. He was a mysterious man, years before his wife died suddenly when they were working out a divorce. Gwen knew, she was murdered by her husband. Though it was filed as an accident, it was intentionally set up by him. The file and plans for divorce only known to the family, yet Gwen knew their secrets. She had to wipe away evidence from a murder years ago, she saw the documents.

After what felt like hours, Gwen was finished. She was taken aback in surprise to see how short of a time it had really been. She locked the lab up and started to walk out, the halls were dark. Gwen made her way through no need for light, she froze. She heard something; she slowly crept to the direction of the sound. Her eyebrows jolted up in surprise to see Spider-Man, he had fallen in through the open window, a broken window! She ran to his side her high heels crushing the shards of glass into small shards. Scarlet blood glistened on some of the glass around him his suit torn at the stomach and arm bleeding badly.

She ran to the large first aid kit then back to Spider-Man. "Stay still," she directed. Gwen investigated the area. She had to get him away from the glass, maybe reclining on one of the chairs, or maybe a sofa if one was close. She looked around. "Okay, we're going to get you out of the glass, can you stand?" He nodded fumbling but standing up, Gwen helped him up and onto the desk chair. "Is there any broken glass bothering you?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Spider-Man replied. "Apart from the… agh." Gwen started to clean up the drizzling blood from cut flesh. "Stay still," she soothed. "You should really see a Doctor." Spider-Man shook his head. "Can't."

"Then I'll be your Doctor," Gwen replied cleaning up the rest of the blood around the skin. "You're going to have to lye back let me find a sofa." She rose looking around knowing there was something better than a desk chair. He got up stiffly settling back down reclining against the desk. Gauze was pressed to the bleeding injury, she looked at this cut arm, nothing as bad as the cuts to the stomach. She bandaged the injured arm then pressed another cloth to the bleeding injures. "Hopefully it'll clot up soon, just stay put." He remained quiet enduring the pain rather well.

"Happy to see you're alive," Spider-Man commented voice hoarse. Gwen smiled softly, pressing another gauze on top of the other. "And you know your first aid." Through his mask he saw Gwen's interest. "Well when the first gauze was entirely covered with blood, you put another on instead of ripping it off which could possibly rip away a clot if one was finally forming. Which, is something you learn in first aid, and don't worry about getting it off once it clots I'll do it myself, just bandage me up."

You're not ready to go anywhere," Gwen disagreed shaking her head. "No, I'm used to it," Spider-Man added. "I've taken care of worse, just bandage me up, Gwen. Thank you for staying alive, you saved me." Gwen shook her head applying bandages. "Just doing what anyone should," She replied modestly. "You saved me from the bitter cold waters of death, if you didn't jump in and save me, I'd be dead." Gwen finished wrapping the bandages. "Just doing my job," Spider-Man stood up. "Thank you, Gwen. You're truly amazing." He paused. "Did ever tell you Gwen, that you have a very pretty name?" Gwen blushed shaking her head. "Well, you do, take care, Gwen." Spider-Man ran out the window shooting web and swimming away. Gwen ran to where he last was smiling watching him swing into the night.

((Tada! I'm having writers block... X.X I'll try to get back to writing despite the fact I'm still ahead in writing. So, what'd you think? Thoughts? Ideas? What do you think'll happen next?))


	9. Light Em' Up

Hazel eyes darted looking at different parts of the laptop screen, fingers rapidly tapping several keys of the keyboard. Peter pushed up the glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his thumb and went back to typing; he sat on the couch cross legged. Mary-Jane walked up to him leaning over the couch arm her hands pressed onto the couch arm intentionally making her chest tighten showing cleavage. "Hey," Peter greeted distracted. MJ sighed; Peter stopped typing looking up at her glancing at her chest looking up into her eyes. "It's okay to stare," she said pressing her arms into her chest. Peter shook his head looking back at the keyboard typing. MJ sighed squishing beside Peter partly on the arm of the couch, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Come on Tiger," she sighed.

"Have to write this paper," Peter replied fingers typing. MJ started to kiss Peter's cheek. "Come on Tiger, that can wait." Her lipstick left remains on his face, he turned to her kissing her lips. "No, I'm not going to wait last minute; once I get the first draft we'll do something." He smiled and went back to his writing. MJ huffed trying to push away from Peter to get his attention. "Come on Peter, I really want to get a move on in our relationship." Peter shook his head. "Can't," he confessed. He stopped typing to look at her.

"Come on Pete," she sighed. "We've been like this for awhile; we should really make a move on. Why don't you move in?" Peter's shoulders sank his head rolled. "I've told you why, I'm not going for that just yet. I'm st-"

"You live in a ditch," MJ interrupted. "It's a room with a bed and your stuff, you come here for wifi. What about me?"

"I'm here for you, after I finish the first draft. MJ, it's not that I don't love you, I love you. But we have responsibilities, there are times to put off homework and there are the times we need to do it. You have a mountain of homework I know you haven't done and I'm not going to do it for you, yes when I try to walk you through it I basically do all of it."

_I do all of the work for her. _

"Come on Peter," MJ growled standing up. "You know it'd be a lot easier if you just moved in already. We'd stay here, there's room for you. It's about time we get some sort of move on in our relationship, we haven't even slept together. We've been dating for this long isn't it about time?" Peter shook his head taking off the glasses closing the laptop. "MJ, now isn't the time. Besides- you know how I don't want to do that unless I'm married. And I don't think we're committed enough for that, you're not even committed to me. And don't act like I betrayed you we both know you're cheating on me."

MJ put he hands on her hips looking at Peter. "What makes you think I'd do that?!"

"Well, I don't know," Peter stood up. "The way you were kissing that guy in your dressing room and it wasn't rehearsal. The time you left me to talk to him on the phone, you leave me when we're even on dates for "sudden rehearsal" but really you're just cheating on me. I've known about it, which is why I'm not willing to move on in our relationship without maybe doing something else about it."

"What about you and Gwen huh? You think I bought that?" She slouched folding her arms green eyes glaring.

"MJ, Gwen's scared of me. She only is around me at school because she has to be. You think if she knew it was me talking to her that she'd run off and still try to kill herself! And why are you changing the subject? MJ I'm willing to make amends but not when it's in vein if you're cheating on me. I love you; I love to see you happy I try to do so much to see you smile. And instead you intentionally pick fights; I'm hurt that you do this to me. Why? What did I ever do to make you want to cheat?" MJ's jaw dropped, she made an angry exhale with a squeak like an angry teenage drama queen. "Since when was this about me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you liked attention! You like to pick fights for the sake of making a scene; you do to cause drama MJ why do you have to be such drama queen? I thought you'd like to be talking about you since it's always about you." MJ started to speak, Peter interrupted her. "You always like the attention, even not when it comes to theater. You break up with me, just to get my apology for something I didn't even do. You have me grovel at your feet, you use me." He started to mock her. "Peter can get me into this, he can get me that. He's hot, it'll give me a good appearance here, ugh he doesn't do enough I like this guy. I like both so let's get close to both. I want to get closer to Peter, I want him to move in with me I want to sleep with him and still be with this other guy. I always get whatever I want with Peter because he loves me and will fall for my acting. So I can do it, he'll listen to me because I'm pretty and I'll just seduce him into doing what I want." He walked around the room animated as he spoke. He stopped, and then turned to look at her. "Well I'm not buying it, did you ever love me? I let you walk all over me for all this time, and shame on me for that! You've been using me for a long time and I'm done being used."

Peter turned away taking his laptop from the couch stuffing it into his backpack. "Oh I'm so cool," MJ mocked. "I'm Spider-Man and I'm smart, I get all good grades and I'm awesome. I'm mad at my girlfriend because I'm a hypocrite, and I'm stupid for falling for things too easily. I just kiss up so things won't be all hectic because I can't stand issues. I'm sad because I don't want to move in with my girlfriend, refusing to sleep with her because I'm so… lame."

"Have fun making up lies about me," he threw the backpack over his shoulder. "Always an actress, I'm sick of the act, MJ! We're through." Peter fumed turning to leave.

"You're breaking up with me?!" MJ gasped, her figure sank she started to sob and held onto Peter her head sinking onto his chest. "Peter, we can talk about this…" She started to cry. Peter's shoulders sank his hazel eyes rolled. "We just did, MJ. I'm tired of the drama, I'm not going to move in, sleep with or let along be with a reckless Drama Queen who turns out to be a whore. Goodbye Mary-Jane." He pushed the actress away opening the door slamming it behind him walking away. His blood boiled, how did tolerate that for so long? How did he not know? He had been used for so long; did Mary-Jane ever care about him? Did it all ever matter? Did how he felt matter? Or was he just something to be played with? Just a role in the play of Mary-Jane's life? Was that all Peter was? He felt betrayed, he stormed outside, he felt like it would be a good time to go about swinging across town, he'd have to find a good place to slip off his casual clothing his suit on under it all. _Spider sense tingles. _Peter turned around just dodging a punch. "Stay away from-" Peter punched his attacker knocking him out cold. He didn't want to deal with it, he walked away stripping off the casual clothing and slid on his Spider-Man mask, he stuffed his cloths into the backpack sliding it over his shoulders climbing up the wall, jumped stretching out his arm shooting the web and started to swing off.

_How did I let MJ do that to me for so long? I'm so stupid! Ugh, how did I live with that? At least I don't have to suck up to her anymore, she hates me now and'll say bad things about me but like I care, I can now focus on better things. I can focus on school more, not be constantly yelled at, and find out what's going on with Gwen. Maybe I do like her… but why? I-I hardly know her and she refuses to let anyone know what's going on. Even Spider-Man before she almost died, something's happening and I'll find out what. As for MJ, she can stay out of my life… I shouldn't feel bad for what I did, she used me and I was an idiot and fell for it. At times I felt like there was something wrong but- it's like I still had that stupid high school crush on her and her being with me made it all the worse. I've never been the one to break it off, but I'm glad I did. I'm not calling to say sorry we are not getting back together; she attempt to get me to stay didn't work. Crying to get me to listen and feel sorry didn't work, and cheating on me? What did I do to deserve that? I never did anything to really hurt her, I don't want a relationship with Gwen I just want to help her out. I did feel something in that kiss though, did she? She's just scared of me now, she's scared of something more than me and whatever that is has caused her to be scared of me. So, what's scaring her? Wait… did I just break up with MJ?! Oh hell yeah!_

"Did you send the message?" Norman Osborn looked up from his desk asking someone walked in shaking their head. The man's face badly bruised. "I went to tell him the message as I did the rest, he turned around and socked me in the face, I woke up where he left me…" Norman scowled. "Leave it be, now go." The man left. "This Parker boy's more trouble than he's worth," he growled glancing at Gwen curled up on the sofa trembling. "Tried to send the message for him to back off, he only fought back." His grey eyes looked at the small figure on his sofa, she just stayed there trembling. "Gwen?" She looked up her pale blue-green eyes wide with fear. "You're staying here for the night; I have some work to do. Go to our, special room you're staying in there. No need to go into my personal lab, I'm now able to run the Globulin Green myself. Just go into there, and stay there." Gwen steadily getting up her balance unstable, she took her things and left the office. She went where she was told sinking onto the bed, the room bringing haunting memories. Norman's cackles echoed in her mind, she wanted to scream already.

_He won't do this to me tonight… no, it's too late for that, I'm stuck here. Why is he keeping me here if I have nothing to do here? At least they didn't hurt Peter… sounds like he hurt the messenger. Which means he'll be trying to talk to me still, I have to get him to stop… but I can't. Even Spider-Man's trying to figure out what's going on. I can't, how much more can I handle? I'm not free to make my own choices, he's always watching me. Maybe I should jump out the window and… _Gwen stood up going to the glass looking outside. If she jumped she'd die, death didn't seem so bad… _No._

She stepped away sinking onto the bed, she wouldn't let herself do it. Maybe Spider-Man was right, there was something worth living for. What would Norman do if he found her dead? Would he hurt her family? Would he hurt Peter? No, she couldn't let that happen._ Peter cares… but why is he still trying? What does he want from me? I can't ever tell him anything, besides he's with Mary-Jane. I won't ruin their relationship anymore. Do I… no, I don't love him. I, can't love him. Even if I did… I-I can't. No, it's not allowed. He doesn't love me, he loves Mary-Jane. They've been together since high school, that's a beautiful relationship. Being with Harry wasn't so bad… but his father did catch interest in me… now here I am…_

Gwen didn't sleep; she trembled curled up at the foot of the bed like a cat. _Just pretend I'm at home… _Slipping off her boots and curling under the sheets of the bed she tried to calm down her heart pace. She thought of comforting things, things that made her feel safe. _Peter…_ No, no! She couldn't think about him. She started to doze waking up the door flying open Norman cackling. "Since the first test I've been really working," he explained. "Been working with a few other Oscorp prototypes and built it! Now I can work with my other plans, crime plans. Name? The Green Goblin, it's perfect!" He cackled, still running off of the Globulin Green. "After giving it an official spin just now, I know have all I need. As for you… I don't need you causing trouble, so you're staying here. Smart girl you're already for bed, good girl." He leaned over her kissing her on the cheek, chuckling seeing her suddenly curl up tightly. "I won't be doing that tonight," he chuckled. "I have work to do, stay where you are. See you in the morning, baby doll." He cackled a sweet aroma filling the air, Gwen passed out.

Weeks past, Peter felt more alive than he had in a very long time. Had he ever felt that free and alive? He never realized just how much he was used, and not what he wanted. Mid terms came, and went. A young Hispanic Liz Johnson took interest in Peter, he tutored her for a few classes. Her almond colored eyes beamed her coffee colored hands grasping onto Peter's arm with excitement. "Petey," she exclaimed. "Oh I aced that test! Thanks to you." She giggled. Peter smiled amused though didn't appreciate her clinging onto him. "No problem," he grinned sheepishly. "Guess uh, you don't need me anymore." Liz's eyes widened shaking her head. "No! I still have much to learn."

Peter tried to not show his annoyance, he knew what was going on, he wasn't interested. "Which is why you go to class," he answered placing his hands on her shoulders. "You payed for school to learn, I was only here to help you get past the struggle... You did a great job Liz, you don't need me anymore." She looked a disappointed, her desire not hidden. "Listen, Liz," Peter continued. "The breakup with MJ was, rather difficult. I still need my space, I have a lot going on and being in a relationship impacted a lot of stress. I-I can't do this, now that is e- Maybe later but I can't do this. I just can't."

He started to step away. "What happened?" Liz asked. "With you, and Mary-Jane? I know it's personal but, she hates you now, you're all... just how bad was it?" Peter pressed his lips together. "It was pretty bad, I know it was a few months ago but we were together since high school. It, it was pretty though." Liz nodded, Peter took it as an understanding. "Thanks, I-I'll see you around." He smiled a bit and left the building walking out on the campus. Hazel eyes scanned the area watching the cold wind take effect upon the campus. Leaves dancing, hair waving, there was a storm heading its way.

Peter embraced the prophecy of the storm, the peace of the cold weather the rain reliving the environment wind would soon bring that to him. Yet, something seemed off. His Spider Sense didn't tingle; it was an entire feeling, an emotion of a forewarning. His hazel eyes gazed out at the storm clouds the wind ruffling his hair. He froze, running down the cement stairs to his lab partner. She didn't notice him, her pale blue-green eyes staring into the sky wind playing with her platinum blonde hair. A nasty bruise revealed itself behind her fading makeup. "H-" Gwen jumped a mile at the sound of Peter's voice, he stepped back in surprise. "Woa, it's just me," he stated. "It's okay… are you, okay?" Gwen nodded looking back up at the sky; Peter couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same premonition about the storm. "What, happened to you?" He asked. "Y-You have something on, your-" Gwen raised her hand to her bruised cheek, she cringed as the touched it.

"I, uh…" she stuttered. "Had an accident when cleaning." Her hand pulled away from her injury. Peter titled his head stepping closer his hand resting in his coat pockets. "You seem to hurt yourself a lot when you clean," he commented. Gwen dipped her head turning away looking at the cement. "I'm such a klutz," she spoke. "I drop things, trip, run, fall into things…" She shrugged. Peter nodded, something didn't seem right. The bruise didn't look like a cleaning accident, this wouldn't be the first suspicious injury of hers. The "cat scratches" in November, a limp from boiling hot water falling on her leg, and there was also the bruise on her arm from a game of baseball with her brothers… in the middle of winter. A part of him worried, a few months prior she almost killed herself, was she contemplating trying it again? "Well, be careful," Peter smiled. "Take care." Gwen nodded and Peter jogged off a distance. He turned back watching her, what would she do next? What was her story? Whatever it was… she was very afraid of it. _"It has to end, then- h- it can't touch me."_ Her words from that bitter cold winter night reflected into his mind. She was referring to someone… didn't say if they were male or female, someone did have control of her. How? And why? How did she get into it?

_Someone's controlling her, someone powerful, someone powerful enough for her to not turn to the police, her own father. Did she get into some money troubles and turn to the wrong person? Get into drugs? It could explain why she's so shaky, and afraid of her dealer she could be in some sort of debt. That sounds right… she's shaky, scares easily, is out of it, only partly there. Yes, that could be it, she could be addicted and it's destroying her. I can catch drug dealers without a problem; just have to find which one… And I start now. _He ran off unbuttoning his jacket. Goblin can wait… _Don't worry Gwen, I'll help you._

Gwen found herself looking through files and sorting them in Norman's Osborn's office. She pulled up the top of her dress as much as she could unable to avoid the amount of cleavage. Finding herself in a French Maid Halloween Costume in the middle of the summer. She read through the secret files of secret tests, turning more thugs into criminal masterminds with abilities. She had witnessed more and often found articles of Spider-Man fighting them. She sighed folding the file and organizing them her hair pinned back strands of blonde hair falling out. She felt so uncomfortable wearing so little; she tried to pull up the top again before giving up going back to work. The hidden passage way opened Norman entering wearing his purple and green armor throwing the helmet down to the side.

Since he had been on the Globulin Green, he had become a master of crime himself. Going as The Green Goblin, causing terror and havoc in New York, and even had been witnessed stealing Oscorp technology. He grumbled sitting down, smirking as he looked Gwen up and down as she worked. "I almost caught The Big Man," Norman stated. "But of course, Spider-Man had to get in my way. But before we know it, I will be the new Master of Crime. Once I get Spider-Man out of the way, he's been a thorn in my side for too long. Since I've started this he's been after me. But he can't stop me… now don't you look fine." Gwen didn't know how to answer; she nodded slightly sorting the files flicking her head getting a strand of hair from her eyes.

"No one suspects a thing," Norman cackled. "I witnessed when The Green Goblin had stolen some Oscorp tech. With Chameleon working for me, as me at those moments makes things all the more entertaining, nothing points to me. I guess you really can have it all, my company, becoming the Master of Crime," Gwen felt cold hands touch her. "I have you." He bit her neck; she cringed sliding the file in her hands back into place. "Now, dance for me." Gwen froze; Norman sat down his cackle, his cackle an inhuman pitch. "Come on my dear, dance." His voice echoed his Green Goblin horror. Gwen shook her head closing the top of the box of files. She shirked as he pulled her by her pinned up hair and onto his lap. This trait of Gwen being insisted to dress in these skimpy Halloween costumes and dance suddenly came when he started to be the Green Goblin. Taking a Halloween theme to his schemes, his bombs looking like Pumpkins, his armor resembling a goblin wearing purple, then he started to give Gwen these Halloween costumes insisting she wear a certain one when he called her. A trait which Gwen dreaded, her shattered heart crushing into dust.

"Now my dear," He warned. "Dance. My long hard work has finally been paying off, this Globulin Green is working." He cackled like the wicked Goblin he was. Suddenly he pushed Gwen off his lap letting her fall to the floor. "You didn't dance," he whined in his Goblin voice. "My Sweet Dear, if I didn't have work to do you'd have to pay the price. You will come back tomorrow and this time you will, dance for me." He opened the hidden passage way cackling as he left. Gwen felt so, dirty. She locked up the files with a shutter, thankful to have avoided that scene. How much more could she avoid? How much longer could she endure? She put something over the skimpy maid dress she wore and went back to her apartment. Not even a shower could rinse away the feeling of how dirty she felt inside. She even felt sick, her life had gotten worse. _It isn't just the change that's made it harder… what is it? _Gwen looked into her reflection as she braided her wet hair. _I don't have school to worry about it's su- _She froze, shaking her head refusing to believe it. _No, Peter hasn't made a difference. He can't, I can't look to him. I need to stay away from him; he's already in danger just by being near me. Good thing he isn't, its better that way. I can't have affections for him… it's for the better._

_((Hey! There are still chapters I haven't posted... I'm having writers block, bad... I'm trying to get back into writing. Hope you all like this! And again please, tell me what you think'll happen next! Fire away!))_


End file.
